


Rodney's favourite thing

by delerium95



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delerium95/pseuds/delerium95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random porny ficlet - a pornlet if you will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney's favourite thing

“God,” Rodney thought, “God I love this.” He was face down in Sheppard’s lap trying his best to suck the Colonel’s brains out through his dick. It had been a rotten day filled with stupid people doing even stupider things, but here and now with John’s warm dick sliding over his tongue he could just relax and enjoy himself. He swallowed around the head and continued to bob up and down, reveling in the taste. “That’s it, fuck, keep sucking me”. Rodney groaned and kept on sucking.

He loved blow jobs. He loved receiving them but especially giving them. There was just something deeply satisfying about having a cock in his mouth, especially Sheppard’s. He would happily go to his knees and suck John fast and dirty. He’d gladly lie back on the bed with John straddling his chest and fucking his mouth. However, this was his absolute favourite kind of blow job. John was lying back against the pillows with Rodney’s head in his lap. This way Rodney had complete control and could suck John for as long as he wanted, which wasn’t going to be much longer judging by the way John was groaning.

Rodney quickly drew back so just the head of John’s cock was in his mouth. “Aw, come on Mckay don’t be a tease.” Rodney ignored John and continued to suck lightly on the head circling it with his tongue and occasionally flicking the slit. “Please Rodney, I want to come”. Rodney’s mouth didn’t leave John’s cock but he still managed to convey, “I want a Nobel Prize but you don’t see me complaining”. In retaliation John whined and gave Rodney the puppy eyes. “Please Raaaaaawdney.”

Rodney remained silent but began slurping John’s cock deep into his mouth and down his throat. His mouth stretched and his eyes watered but Rodney just kept sucking. He swirled his tongue along the shaft on the up stroke and swallowed at the end of the down stroke. He fondled John’s balls and began to speed up his ministrations. John gritted out a warning which only made Rodney suck harder. Rubbing his other hand against John’s perineum proved to be too much and John spurted down Rodney’s throat with a gasp. Rodney swallowed each hot salty burst and soothed John’s dick to softness in his mouth.

He released it with a wet filthy sounding pop and rolled to the side, panting. John lay in a similar condition sporting a shit eating grin. Each breath burned and the wet patch in his pants was getting cold but Rodney just smiled and cuddled into John’s side. The only thing he loved more than giving spectacular blow jobs was watching John come apart, just for him.


End file.
